As a result of continuous wearing of shoes having narrowed shoes toes such as high-heeled shoes, a nail of a toe can be extremely curved and deformed into a pincer nail. As a tool for correcting such a pincer nail, the present applicant proposed a correction tool of Patent Document 1.
This correction tool is inserted on either side of a distal end of a nail, and is moved in the direction in which the curve of the nail is to be corrected. By securing the correction tool in this state, the pincer nail is corrected as the nail grows. This tool wins great popularity.    [Patent Document 1] Japanese Patent Publication No. 3393865